Karyst
| physical damage = | impact damage = | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = 50.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 0.750 | jump physical damage = 100.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 107.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 150.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Homing Fang Pointed Wind | stance = | notes = }} Karyst '''is a Tenno single dagger introduced in that deals innate damage. The Karyst Dagger can be sold for . The Karyst dagger blueprint can be acquired from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. '''Advantages: * Highest base damage and critical chance among the single dagger category. *Third highest elemental damage of any melee weapon, after the Serro and the Lacera. * Innate damage, making it easy to mod for , and . * 100% chance of dealing Status Effect on Ground Slam. * Has a polarity. * Stance slot has polarity matching Pointed Wind stance, notable for its high damage multiplier. * Can use the dagger-exclusive Covert Lethality mod. Disadvantages: * Slow attack speed, shared with Heat Dagger. * Normal attack damage cannot be increased with physical damage mods. * Toxin damage deals 50% less damage to Fossilized Infested. * Ground slam attack does not knock down enemies. Notes *Quick melee limits the weapon to attacking a single target at a time. *Has Momentum so while swinging you are immune to knockdowns, pulls, etc. *When combining elemental mods, the Karyst's innate damage is added last. *Jump attacks will always inflict the proc, regardless of the weapon's current elemental mods. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Karyst adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, despite the fact that the Karyst has no physical damage element. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Trivia * This is the first non-infested melee weapon that deals pure damage. * The name and shape of this dagger are based on the Kris, a dagger that is largely associated with Southeast Asian cultures. This trait is shared with the Skyla of Nami Skyla. *The swirl pattern on the blade closely resembles patterns seen on Damascus steel. Media KarystCodex.png|Karyst in Codex. A look at Warframe Karyst Warframe Karyst Pro Builds 1 Forma Update 14.2.0 Warframe Karyst A Gay Guy Reviews Karyst, A Hammer-Like Dagger? Warframe Covert Lethality Mod & New Karyst Setup Discussions (U18.8.2) See also *Dual Ichor, Toxin based dual swords. *Mire, another Toxin based melee weapon. de:Karyst fr:Karyst Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Tenno Category:Toxin Damage Category:Update 14